


【Stucky】100 Ways to use your boyfriend's metal arm/论吧唧铁臂的100种用法

by JingGHachisu



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接续《美国队长2》的剧情，Steve找回了Bucky，并且与大家“友好”地相处的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Stucky】100 Ways to use your boyfriend's metal arm/论吧唧铁臂的100种用法

**Author's Note:**

> #盾冬盾# #ALL冬# #Stucky#  
> 崩坏 · OOC · 谨慎 · 番外有N17内容  
> 请抱着乐一乐的心情来看，谢谢m(_ _)m

\+ 克林特篇 +  
  
01  
  
吧唧这个人，话很少，而且当你跟他说话的时候会有50%的概率获得到一个漠然的眼神，当然，剩下的50%只会发生在美国队长站在视野范围内的情况下，他会将目光投给那个活的美国象征。  
  
克林特表示不服，“你一定是在鄙视我。”他说。  
  
吧唧看着他，蠕动了一下嘴唇，没说话。  
  
“算了，你饿吗？”克林特放弃了继续与吧唧的正常式沟通，从口袋里掏出了一袋小饼干。  
  
这位神盾局的7级特工发誓自己只是为了表达友好所以礼节性地询问了一句，在他的预想中，他会得到一个冷淡的眼神——就和平时一样——然后他就可以自然地把饼干吃掉了。  
  
千万不要把事情想得太远啊，巴顿特工。  
  
吧唧说了一句，“谢谢。”——他甚至连眼睛都没眨——伸手从克林特的手里一把接过了饼干袋子，以气贯长虹的气势仰起脖子将饼干屑倒进了自己的嘴巴。  
  
饼干屑。  
  
“下次别买这么碎的饼干。”吧唧把剩下的半包饼干屑还给了克林特。  
  
  
  
过了几天，史蒂夫偶然看见克林特和吧唧两人蹲在角落里鬼鬼祟祟地不知道正在做什么。  
  
不断有“咯咯啦啦”的声音从被他们遮挡的地方传来。  
  
“吧唧，你们在做什么？”史蒂夫关心地凑了过去。  
  
吧唧回过头来给了他一个“谁他妈是吧唧，再这样叫我揍你的脸”的眼神。  
  
接着，低着头又做了些什么的克林特鼓着腮帮子扭过头来。  
  
“队长，你要尝尝山核桃吗？”他含糊不清地一边咀嚼一边说，“詹姆斯太厉害了，一把能捏碎好多。”  
  
  
  
02  
  
继上次捏核桃的事件以后，美国队长就对特工鹰眼科普了“关于禁止利用他人达到满足个人欲望的目的”的相关内容，并且委婉地提出，如果不是必要情况请不要打扰吧唧的恢复疗程。  
  
鹰眼正襟危坐地听完美国队长一整个上午令人声泪俱下的讲话后表示他一定会注意这个问题——世界上只有一个人能比作战总结会议上的独眼局长还要恐怖，那就是一心想要教育你的美国队长。  
  
  
  
“嘿，队长，你吃糖炒栗子吗？”三天后，在走廊里迎面遇见的托尼热情地对史蒂夫说道。  
  
“那是什么？”史蒂夫疑惑地推掉了托尼的盛情邀请，他不太需要在这个时间段摄入额外热量。  
  
“一种美味的食物。”托尼边说边往嘴里又丢了一个，“你该多尝试一些现代的国际美食。”  
  
“你从哪个国家带来的？”史蒂夫礼貌地问了一句。  
  
多金的斯塔克国际总裁，总是在世界上的各个国家之间穿行。  
  
“不，吧唧在那炒呢，新鲜滚烫的！”托尼高兴地答道。  
  
“糖炒栗子，是中国秋冬季时令的风味食品……”贾维斯，永远热衷于解释这些（并不需要）的知识。  
  
“欧，该死的，谢谢你贾维斯，我知道了。”史蒂夫扶住额头，急匆匆告别了托尼便跑了起来。  
  
  
  
“嘿！队长！你要尝尝新鲜热乎的糖炒栗子吗？”克林特兴高采烈地嚷着。  
  
他的旁边站着直接用手在铁砂锅里不断翻滚的吧唧。  
  
“我在电视里看过，这似乎是一种最新的锻炼方式。”克林特高兴地说，“这也许有助于詹姆斯的治疗！”  
  
  
  
神盾局八级特工寇森，在办公室里打了个响亮的喷嚏。  
  
他今早跟克林特提到过适当的锻炼应该会有助于冬兵的恢复。  
  
  
  
03  
  
史蒂夫最近十分头疼。  
  
因为他每天早上醒来都能在床头柜上发现一个十分“原生态”的巧克力球。  
  
他不知道是谁放在那的，这会给他的健康饮食带来额外的高热量摄入。  
  
所以他让贾维斯调出了半夜的监控录像。  
  
令史蒂夫感到意外的是，吧唧每天凌晨都会溜进他的房间，面无表情地放下那颗巧克力球，他轻手轻脚，就像一只黑豹。  
  
为了不让吧唧感到失望，史蒂夫的早餐多了一个任务：用十分美味的表情吃下一颗看起来有些可怕（并不）的巧克力球。  
  
这样的日子持续了接近一个月的时候，史蒂夫碰巧看见了一段监控。（“帮我清理一下电脑，老贾会帮你。”——By 托尼）  
  
“摇地越久越好吃？已经半个小时了。”【啪擦啪擦】  
  
“信我的准没错。”  
  
“你确定史蒂夫会喜欢吗？”【啪嚓啪嚓】  
  
“你没看他这一个月来吃得多开心吗？”  
  
“但是我为什么还要多摇一个给你？”【啪擦啪擦】  
  
“这算情报的报酬。”  
  
“成交。”【啪擦啪擦】  
  
吧唧手上抓着一袋巧克力小熊饼干保持着均匀的速度上下摇着。  
  
一脸认真。  
  
  
  
克林特·巴顿，神盾局最优秀的特工之一，卒。  
  
  
\+ 托尼篇 +  
  
04  
  
托尼活了几十年，只从前两年开始才发现了一项与众不同的乐趣。  
  
不是每个人都能从海底挖到一个老冰棍的。  
  
隔壁高谭市的高富帅也做不到。  
  
他那个执着了一辈子的爹也没做到。  
  
  
  
棒棒冰队长前段时间又带回了一位“老年人”。  
  
话少，听话（仅限对象是史蒂夫的时候），偶尔有些暴力倾向。  
  
在这个全是怪胎的大楼里其实也不算那么奇怪，起码论破坏力没人比得上失去控制的绿巨人，还有根本不知道走门的北欧神祇（不过这一点没什么，托尼自己也不太喜欢从大门进出）。  
  
大概超级英雄总是互相吸引的吧。  
  
  
  
托尼有个习惯，当他的脑海里冒出一些奇思妙想的时候，就会在第一时间排除所有问题着手去做。  
  
但是实验室或者工作室的空间总是不能够满足他的一些需求。  
  
所以复仇者大厦内部其实总是被拆拆墙，挖挖天花板什么的。  
  
以前都是托尼一个人干这个活。  
  
Dummy帮不上什么忙，真的。  
  
但是最近托尼表示省心多了。  
  
因为独眼局长推荐了一个非常靠谱的拆迁专家，“他曾经一把就拆掉了我的车门，非常轻松。”  
  
简直是高度评价，那可是Stark国际参与生产的拥有最高防御级别的SUV。  
  
  
  
“托尼，你看见吧唧了吗？”美国队长出现在钢铁侠的工作室门口。  
  
“什么？”正在暴力拆迁（伴随着重金属BGM）中的托尼没听清，他挥挥手让老贾将音乐关掉。  
  
“托尼，你看见吧唧了吗？”史蒂夫提高音量又问了一次。  
  
“谁他妈是吧唧！”  
  
从已经拆了一个洞的隔壁房间飞出了一块砖。  
  
正中史蒂夫脑门前的盾牌。  
  
嗡~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
05  
  
为了感谢吧唧的倾力相助，托尼说，我可以帮你升级一下铁臂。  
  
托尼把吧唧铁臂上原本只是简单涂装的星星改成了一个星星形状的灯。  
  
“按一下你的小指就可以控制开关，左右滑动小指可以改变亮度。”托尼·叫我天才·斯塔克自豪地说。  
  
“谢谢。”冬兵转了转肩膀。  
  
“表层透光板我用了最好的材料，可以耐受八级冲力。”托尼显得有些得意洋洋。  
  
  
  
那天晚上史蒂夫来找吧唧的时候，屋子里黑乎乎的。  
  
“你为什么不开灯？”史蒂夫深怕吧唧又陷入了某些不好的状态中。  
  
突然，吧唧的胳膊亮了。  
  
强光。  
  
史蒂夫差点被闪瞎了美国精神之眼，他赶紧捂住眼睛，慌忙倒退了几步，没想到绊在床边，因为失去平衡而倒了下去。  
  
从监控里看见史蒂夫被吧唧抱在怀里，托尼微微一笑，深藏功与名。  
  
  
  
第二天，当托尼迷迷糊糊地走进厨房想给自己来一杯“让世界亮起来”提神咖啡的时候，没有注意到一声不响站在冰箱阴影里的吧唧。  
  
“还需要拆墙吗，斯塔克？”  
  
  
  
06（感谢【292929】提供梗）  
  
“｢听说，鸡蛋在均匀摇晃30分钟后，蛋清与蛋黄会完美混合，口味更棒。｣”贾维斯说，“这是巴顿老爷给您的留言。”  
  
吧唧想了三秒钟，决定去给史蒂夫做一份早餐。  
  
  
  
托尼在工作室里干了一个通宵，打着哈欠准备去厨房给自己倒一杯精神饮料，那种即将划过喉咙的醇香、丝滑、苦涩中带着一丝——  
  
然后他滑到了。  
  
“谁能告诉我这一地的碎鸡蛋是怎么回事！！！！”托尼又接连滑倒了好几次才能够扶着导台站了起来，他现在满身都是滑唧唧的鸡蛋液。  
  
“先生，在收到巴顿老爷的留言后，巴恩斯老爷今天早上试图做一份早餐。”贾维斯兢兢业业地回答道。  
  
“早餐需要用到这么多鸡蛋？！”  
  
“巴恩斯老爷的铁臂不易掌握三级以下的力度，他的成功率仅为1.9%。”  
  
“等等，那他捏碎了多少个？”  
  
“复仇者大厦所有的储存量。”  
  
  
  
史蒂夫早上醒来，发现在床头柜上除了一个巧克力球以外还多了一盘煎蛋。  
  
天啊，吧唧实在太贴心了。  
  
史蒂夫的脸上露出了会心的笑容。  
  
  
  
托尼想要离开这个鬼地方，他又滑了一跤。  
  
该死的克林特，你等着！  
  
  
\+ 贾维斯篇 +  
  
07  
  
工作日记2014.09.14    记录时间 00：00：03  
  
自检程序完成，没有异常。  
  
外部扫描完成，没有异常。  
  
斯塔克先生，没有异常。  
  
复仇者，没有异常。  
  
备注：巴恩斯老爷昨天早上捏碎了3个鸡蛋，成功率已经升至25%。  
  
  
  
大事件记录：  
  
下午1点58分，巴恩斯老爷到达工作室与斯塔克先生见面。  
  
斯塔克先生最近致力于为巴恩斯老爷的机械义肢升级，每天下午2点，巴恩斯老爷会准时来访进行日常反馈。  
  
下午4点25分，斯塔克先生离开工作室前往厨房补充咖啡。  
  
笨笨撞翻了一罐机油，并且与电线绕在了一起。  
  
这是他第317次犯此类错误，我应该建议先生把他捐到社区大学里去。  
  
【已成功记录此次建议】  
  
巴恩斯老爷试图帮助笨笨摆脱困境。  
  
我尝试阻止巴恩斯老爷的行为，按照我的数据统计——  
  
哦，巴恩斯老爷已经把笨笨的胳膊扯下来了。  
  
不管怎么说，笨笨摆脱了那种糟糕的状况，虽然他少了一只胳膊。  
  
我希望他就此得到教训。  
  
  
  
今天巴恩斯老爷的机械义肢被安装了一块显示屏，斯塔克先生正在编写代码准备将智能系统安装到进去。  
  
“这样你就可以随时随地收发mail了。”斯塔克先生说，“还可以进行360度无死角自拍。”  
  
我真的觉得这种功能是不必要的。  
  
  
  
08  
  
工作日记 2014.9.23    记录时间 00:00:02  
  
自检程序完成，没有异常。  
  
外部扫描完成，没有异常。  
  
斯塔克先生，昨天在工作室内引发了小型火灾。  
  
复仇者，没有异常。  
  
备注：巴恩斯老爷昨天没有捏碎鸡蛋，成功率已经达到100%，系统自动重新调整鸡蛋订购量。  
  
  
  
大事件记录：  
  
斯塔克先生今天在改进MK49的时候发生了事故。  
  
推进器功率暴增，不知为何推进器与我断开链接使主系统无法控制甚至监控斯塔克先生的状态。  
  
所以我通知了正在楼上公共休息室的队长和巴恩斯老爷。  
  
他们两个最近总是靠在一起。抱歉，我没有偷听或者偷窥的意思。那是公共区域，我想我没有干涉到任何人的隐私问题。  
  
巴恩斯老爷直接砸穿楼板跳了下来（建议预约工人上门修补楼板）。  
  
【已成功记录此次建议】  
  
队长用盾牌强制改变了Mk49的运动轨迹，以便守候在另一侧的巴恩斯老爷趁机跳上MK49的背部。  
  
“你没给自己安装刹车吗，斯塔克？”巴恩斯老爷说。（天啊，巴恩斯老爷嘲讽了！）  
  
队长看起来很开心，等等，队长，现在不是微笑的时候吧？  
  
“你不用担心，贾维斯。”队长温柔而又坚定地安慰我。  
  
我并没有安慰的需求，队长，我只是对总把自己置于这种状况里的斯塔克先生感到无奈罢了。  
  
“你骑够了吗，巴恩斯！”斯塔克先生在混乱的飞行中大喊着。  
  
“好吧。”巴恩斯老爷抿起嘴。  
  
然后他伸出机械义肢，抓在墙上，发出刺耳的声音。  
  
队长捂住耳朵，但是他还在笑着，显得更开心了。  
  
巴恩斯老爷在墙上留下了长达18.6米的痕迹，最终MK49停下了。  
  
“我的墙！！！”斯塔克先生嚷着。  
  
我真的需要预约工人来修补工作室。  
  
【已成功记录此次建议】  
  
斯塔克先生没事，真是太好了。  
  
  
  
特殊备注：巴顿老爷还在禁闭中。  
  
  
  
09  
  
工作日记 2014.11.30    记录时间 00：00：03  
  
自检程序完成，没有异常。  
  
外部扫描完成，没有异常。  
  
斯塔克先生，已经连续37小时没有睡眠。  
  
复仇者，没有异常。  
  
巴恩斯老爷，没有异常。（天啊，巴恩斯老爷居然没出什么事。）  
  
  
  
大事件记录：  
  
我在第6次劝斯塔克先生去睡觉的时候被静音了。  
  
我的系统在判定几种解决方式的可行性后，决定去骚扰一下其他复仇者。  
  
巴恩斯老爷又和队长又靠在一起了，不过他们这次在队长的卧室里。（稍后我删除了这段视频监控记录，以确保每一位大厦住户在他们的私人领域得到尊重。）  
  
“队长。”我说。  
  
他们明显被我吓了一跳，赶紧分开了。  
  
不过这真的没关系，我只是个人工智能，我一点也不明白你们在做什么。  
  
“你能去劝一下斯塔克先生，让他去睡觉吗？”我只是在履行我的职责罢了。  
  
“额，好的。”队长赶紧站了起来。  
  
系统警告：巴恩斯老爷在一直盯着监控镜头，危险性判断67%。  
  
我需要忽视这个内部警告吗？  
  
  
  
斯塔克先生明显对抗不过4倍力量的超级战士，这与我的计算结果相符。  
  
“该死的，贾维斯！”  
  
“先生，如果我履行职责就该死的话，我早就死了无数次了。”  
  
“这一点也不好笑！”  
  
斯塔克先生还在队长的钳制下挣扎。  
  
巴恩斯老爷在门口出现了，他手里拿着一只曼德拉金属制的杯子。那是特别为他准备的，玻璃太脆。他什么也没做，只是无声地捏扁了那个杯子。  
  
斯塔克先生马上就提出他准备去休息了。  
  
感谢你，巴恩斯老爷。  
  
  
\+ 史蒂夫篇 +  
  
10、11  
  
“队长，您有一则来自议政厅的新消息。”当史蒂夫从健身房走出来时，托尼的AI管家体贴地提醒道，同时将全息投影屏展开在史蒂夫的右侧。  
  
“贾维斯你还是读给我听吧。”史蒂夫抬起右手在屏幕上犹豫了很久不知道他到底该按哪里，还是所幸放弃了。  
  
上次他把托尼给吧唧新配的铁臂内置独立系统玩坏了，结果吧唧的胳膊用一种大家都能听见的音量循环放起了《穿着星条旗的男人》，并且连续三个小时无间断，托尼狂笑不止还拒绝维修。  
  
真是噩梦一样的经历，吧唧因此为他的靠近而惊恐了起码两周。  
  
“……邀请您参加本周五下午3点的公众演讲。具体时间和地点我已经发送到您的史塔克手机上了。”贾维斯无法检测到史蒂夫的脑海里有多翻江倒海，他只是完成了他的任务。  
  
“哦，好的，谢谢。”史蒂夫回过神来，听见裤子口袋里“叮”的响一声。  
  
如果只是演讲，对于美国队长来说，当然不是什么难事。  
  
  
  
吧唧说要一起去。  
  
史蒂夫有些犹豫，因为吧唧现在的情况还不是很稳定。  
  
“我把那首歌删掉了。”吧唧为了争取这个机会，他说，“我会使用那些功能，包括如何自拍并发到ins上。”  
  
“不，我们不需要自拍！”  
  
  
  
反派们永远不知道什么时候该出现什么时候不该出现——他们掀翻了接送美国队长的车——反派们以为一个美国队长超好搞定。钢铁侠在非洲卖能源（电视上都在播），班纳博士搭顺风机去了巴西，雷神回了神域联系不上，鹰眼和黑寡妇出任务了。  
  
可惜他们少算了一个冬兵。  
  
“他们派一队虱子来就够了！”解决了主要目标后，史蒂夫终于忍不住开始在身上到处挠，“我们应该先就改善恐怖分子的生活环境为题做个什么议案投票之类的。”  
  
吧唧帮史蒂夫捉虱子，一捉一个准，“啪嚓”一声捏爆一个。  
  
【史塔克全方位扫描系统，寻找再小的目标也毫无困难，您，值得拥有。】  
  
演讲的时间快到了，穿着星条旗的美国队长，正站在因为战斗而一团糟的马路中间，试图把自己因为战斗、挠痒和捉虱子而弄得皱巴巴的制服抹平，但是这一行为看起来完全是徒劳的。  
  
“等等，你站着别动。”吧唧拉住他。  
  
吧唧把铁臂放在一个燃烧着的垃圾桶上烤了一会儿，然后按在史蒂夫制服皱痕明显的部位，慢慢抚过去，“有点烫，你忍忍。”  
  
  
  
罗杰斯队长的演讲获得了热烈的掌声。  
  
就是始终有一股不知道从哪里飘来的臭味，前排的几位名媛有些忍不住了，只好掩住鼻子。  
  
  
  
真是居家能手呢，吧唧。  
  
  
  
12  
  
这次的任务甚至有些过于轻松，同时，在史蒂夫和吧唧的默契配合下，超级英雄的工作效率被大幅度提高。这也导致了现在美国队长只能跟冬兵两个人坐在沙滩上干等神盾按照原计划来接他们。  
  
天气很热，太阳很辣。  
  
史蒂夫觉得他被晒地有些晕，“想去海里泡会儿吗？”他建议。  
  
所以当神盾小队到达的时候，只接到2个湿淋淋的家伙。  
  
吧唧上了飞机第一件事就是抖毛。  
  
想趁机靠近史蒂夫的寇森只好赶紧躲进了驾驶舱，他只有这一套高档西装，相当体面，专门用在会与美国队长见面的场合。而且他不想因为衣服被淋湿而把它们脱下来，寇森有些潜藏的小秘密——比如贴身穿着的美国队长同款制服。  
  
  
  
还是很热，刚刚打开机舱门的时候冷气漏掉了一大半。  
  
吧唧把屁股向史蒂夫挪了挪，史蒂夫疑惑地看了他一眼。  
  
吧唧面无表情地把铁臂塞到史蒂夫的怀里。  
  
史蒂夫的脑海里现在只炸开了一个词：Cool！  
  
“你要听歌吗？”气氛太安静，所以吧唧开口打破了沉默。  
  
“什么歌？”  
  
吧唧的胳膊开始唱起了《穿着星条旗的男人》。  
  
“你上次不是说你删掉了吗？！”  
  
  
  
13  
  
这一条主要讲述吧唧铁臂的最主要用法。  
  
你问是什么？  
  
废话，当然是打架。  
  
大家都亲眼见过了。  
  
略。  
  
  
  
\+ 吧唧篇 +  
  
14  
  
吧唧像往常一样从他的硬板床上醒来，冬兵的生物钟与贾维斯一样准确。  
  
他习惯性地活动了一下胳膊。  
  
吧唧。  
  
什么？！  
  
  
  
99  
  
“亲爱的，过10分钟再喊我。”一只胳膊搭在了保持原姿势坐在床上的吧唧的大腿上。  
  
什么？！  
  
一颗金色毛茸茸的脑袋顶着吧唧的腰迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭。  
  
吧唧用尽全身的意志力才忍住没有抓起靠在床边的盾牌对准旁边的人砸下去。  
  
到底发生了什么？  
  
  
  
懂什么叫时空紊乱吗？  
  
  
  
100  
  
有一个问题在复仇者之间争论了很久。  
  
关于这个问题的真相，已经被史塔克单方面抬高到了20美金。  
  
鉴于冬兵铁臂惊人的力道，在他与美国队长正式交往后的某一天，克林特提出，“你们说，吧唧会不会不小心捏爆队长的……”  
  
托尼摸着下巴上的胡子抢着打断他，“巴恩斯当年捏碎了我上千个鸡蛋。”  
  
“为了威胁先生，他还捏扁了726个杯子。”贾维斯补充说。  
  
托尼抗议地嚷嚷道“居然有那么多次？！”。  
  
“那还不是因为先生你经常不听话。”  
  
“明明应该你听我的话，不是吗？！”  
  
“那就改成，还不是因为先生你经常不顾自己的身体健康吗，我只是履行我的职责罢了。”  
  
放开托尼与贾维斯之间的嘴仗不谈，克林特的问题确实得到了复仇者团队内部的重视。  
  
“我赌5块，队长的硬度是普通人的4倍。”蒙着脸的娜塔莎说。  
  
“你用我的抱枕挡住脸根本起不到掩饰身份的作用，罗曼诺夫，你是这里唯一有胸部的。”托尼说。  
  
然后他被揍了。  
  
“我赌6块，队长其实有8个蛋蛋，而且他有超强恢复力，所以就算捏爆了一两个也没有关系。”克林特从怀里数出6个硬币放在桌上。  
  
“血清不会让人产生变异！”托尼尖着嗓子大声反驳。  
  
“好吧，也许真的有4倍硬。”克林特耸耸肩。“包括队长的蛋蛋。”  
  
“就算40倍硬也不会比我的铠甲更硬！”托尼毫不松口。“我赌20块，全程是史蒂夫在干活。”  
  
“班纳博士，你呢？”克林特没有忘记一直缩在沙发角落一副“我是透明的你们千万不要想起我的存在”的班纳。  
  
“什么？！”班纳博士带着一脸哭丧的表情，“我可以不参加你们的赌博吗？”  
  
“当然不可以，你也是我们当中的一份子！团队需要你。”托尼拍了拍他的肩膀。“而且你不对巴恩斯的铁臂感兴趣吗？”  
  
“为了数据？”  
  
“为了数据！”  
  
“那谁去验证一下？”娜塔莎问。  
  
“贾……”  
  
“先生，我拒绝！”  
  
  
  
所有人都期待的清晨来一发并没有如期出现。  
  
因为吧唧拿起盾牌砸了史蒂夫的脸。  
  
“到底发生什么事了？”克林特揉着眼睛从天花板通风口里探下头来，正好看见用一条被单捂着关键部位的美国队长试图追上全裸狂奔而出的冬兵，“哇喔。”克林特长大了嘴巴。  
  
“我想你们应该照顾一下，这幢大厦里还有女性。”娜塔莎的目光毫不避讳地从吧唧身上扫到史蒂夫身上，后者涨红着脸退回房间去了。  
  
“巴恩斯这是复发了？”托尼闻讯也赶了过来。  
  
“也许托尼你要去穿个铠甲？我们大概要对巴恩斯来一个全身检查了。”班纳博士严肃地说。  
  
吧唧带着一脸惊恐环视着所有人，就算他喜欢把美国队长的主题曲放在铁臂的mp3里循环听、暗自收藏了美国队长的卡牌、盯着史蒂夫看、看脸、看胸、看屁股、看……等等……但是一大早醒来看见一个全裸、下半身精神着的史蒂夫完全在他的料想之外啊！  
  
为什么你们要对做出正常反应的我投以这种不正常的眼神啊！  
  
“我想你大概需要这个……”已经穿好衣服的史蒂夫小心翼翼地抵过一条牛仔裤。  
  
“是你干的！”吧唧一把揪住托尼的衣领子。  
  
史蒂夫拎着裤子跟在吧唧身后徒劳地想给他挡挡。  
  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼。  
  
“不是我！是克林特！”托尼一秒卖队友。  
  
“是你抬高到了20块！！！”克林特一见架势不好，马上缩回了通风管道。  
  
“克！林！特！”史蒂夫先皱起了眉。  
  
“我想起来寇森找我有事……”克林特的最后几个字已经从管道里消失了。  
  
“只有你碰过我的手臂！”吧唧还揪着托尼的衣领不放。  
  
“巴恩斯老爷，请放开你的手，先生已经缺氧了。”贾维斯好心地提醒道，他启动了铠甲的运行程序，随时可以飞来救援。  
  
“有话好好说啊吧唧，先穿裤子吧……”史蒂夫决定以后再找克林特算账。  
  
“谁他妈是吧唧！”吧唧丢下托尼一拳揍上史蒂夫的脸。  
  
说好不打脸的呢，吧唧。  
  
  
  
“原来你们说的不是赌约。”穿着钢铁侠套装的托尼·史塔克舒了一口气。  
  
“赌约？”史蒂夫扬了扬眉。  
  
“巴恩斯先生，您刚才说我做了什么？”托尼以一种异常的热情挪到了终于穿上了裤子的吧唧面前。  
  
“你对我的胳膊做了什么？”  
  
“我发誓你的胳膊一直都是班纳博士研究的，我从没有对它做过任何事！”一边举起三根手指发誓一边低头开始研究铁臂的托尼说。  
  
“我每天下午2点都是去你的工作室做检查。”  
  
“别闹了，你跟史蒂夫结婚以后……”  
  
“结婚？！”  
  
“等等，你不会真的复发了吧？”  
  
“结婚？！我跟史蒂夫？！”  
  
“百年老冰棍的世纪婚礼，这世上还不算常见的吧？”托尼用不太确定的语气说。  
  
“确实是我一直在替你做铁臂的维护。”一直没出声的班纳博士谦虚地说。“所以，你愿意让我看看吗？”  
  
虽然不太明白是怎么一回事，但是吧唧还是温顺地把胳膊伸了出去。  
  
班纳博士还没摆弄几下，吧唧的胳膊就开始唱《穿着星条旗的男人》了。  
  
史蒂夫一下子从脸红到了胸口。  
  
  
  
“我也保持这个观点。”班纳博士努力忽略一直循环的背景音乐，“这个风格是你的，托尼。”  
  
“但是我发誓我真的没动过它！”托尼无辜地大叫，“当初我想对它下手的时候史蒂夫差点要揍我！”  
  
“所以你到底有没有私自弄过它？”史蒂夫认真地问，他的脸还是很红，真不容易。  
  
“我以贾维斯的机格发誓我没弄过。”  
  
“先生……”  
  
“那这到底是怎么回事？”史蒂夫彻底苦恼了，他又看向了吧唧。  
  
“我就早上起来后活动了一下胳膊。”吧唧面无表情地说，其实他还挺喜欢看史蒂夫害羞又强装正常的样子。  
  
“你再活动一下试试呢？”托尼建议说。  
  
吧唧。  
  
  
  
吧唧眨了眨眼睛，他坐在自己的床上。  
  
身边没有史蒂夫。  
  
吧唧掀开被子，发现自己穿着一条宽松的运动裤和T恤。他迟疑地转了一下胳膊，什么都没发生。  
  
  
  
但是跟史蒂夫结婚看起来是个不错的选择。  
  
  
  
-END-  
  
  
  
“所以吧唧到底有没有捏碎过队长的蛋蛋？”寇森抓着克林特不放。  
  
“不知道啊。”克林特只是觉得有些忧伤，“史塔克那个家伙居然这么快就出卖我！以后还怎么一起工作！人与人之间连最基本的信任都不会再有了！”

 

 

【番外】  
  
  
101 《任何赌局都会有个结局：关于到底谁输钱了》  
  
  
Bucky不是傻子。虽然他不知道Stark到底对他的胳膊做了什么，但是他知道那段一闪而过的经历，不是一个梦。  
  
尽管恢复记忆不是一件容易的事情，Bucky现在也可以像个正常人一样，偶尔跟Steve争论着回忆一点过去的事情，比如到底谁先喝挂了结果在酒馆当众脱了衣服这种小事。  
  
只是对于那70年之间的事情，Steve不问，Bucky也没说。  
  
Bucky偶尔还会想起那个短暂的经历，关于他与Steve结婚的结局。  
  
只是想想也知道，那并不是他的未来，因为在那个宇宙里，Stark根本不被允许碰触他的铁臂。  
  
  
  
复仇者们说白了还是一堆普通人，只是过于吵闹罢了。看电视也不得安稳，抢夺遥控器几乎变成了日常。  
  
Steve总是不参加的，虽然他有想看的节目，但是他总是把其他人的优先顺序放在自己的前面；Thor也不在意，他对中庭的一切都抱着好奇心；为人十分随和的Dr.Banner由始至终都是带着微笑看着大伙，他对到底看什么节目并没有太大的控制欲；Hulk就不同，不过这种情况往往以Hulk与Thor出去约架为结束；Natasha从不参与，因为她有需要的时候，谁都不敢跟她抢。  
  
所以真正闹腾的其实是Clint与Tony。  
  
这次Tony已经用“我要用激光炮轰你的脸”来威胁Clint了，Clint则用“就凭你还打不着我”来反击，“有本事你不要用我做的箭头！”“你以为Phil是白拿工资的吗？”“肥成这样你还有脸见他？”……  
  
Bucky默默地从地上捡起因为争夺而掉落的遥控器，他默念着“轻拿轻放”小心翼翼地按了一个键。  
  
新闻主持人正好把话说了一半，“……通过了同性恋婚姻合法的提案。”屏幕上闪着硕大的两个字，“纽约”。  
  
“哇哦！”Natasha很假地说。  
  
“新闻有什么好看的，我要看HBO的《人生如戏》！”Clint扯着嗓子叫唤。  
  
“碎了。”Bucky抬起头面无表情地说，“遥控器碎了。”  
  
“我下回要摆一整筐的遥控器在这。”Tony说。  
  
“得了吧，那大伙谁都别想看电视。”Natasha哼了一句。  
  
Bucky看了看手里的碎片，又看了看Steve，发现对方也在看他。  
  
  
  
“为了庆祝百年老冰棍的世纪婚礼，我有一个疑问！”Tony举起酒杯。  
  
“Sir，您这句话前后没有任何逻辑关系。”Jarvis说。  
  
“逻辑这种东西从来就不存在Stark的字典里！”Tony一口喝干了酒杯里的酒。“你们猜我们今晚需不需要准备随时叫救护车！”他从怀里掏出一张纸币，“我赌20块！要！Jarvis，准备好与急救中心的连线！”  
  
所有人一下就懂了，这使得Jarvis友善的提醒并没有被任何人在意。  
  
幸亏Steve不在。  
  
但是Bucky在啊！  
  
【Tony·史上最聪明的天才与发明家·就是忍不住要作死·Stark，卒。】  
  
  
  
Bucky心情有些低落地回到了房间，他怎么会不知道自己下手没个轻重的问题。他在门口驻足了很久才推开它，当然，Steve在那等着。  
  
“Tony他们还在闹？”Steve上前搂住了Bucky，Bucky从胸口里发出一声闷哼顺势把头靠在对方的肩膀上。  
  
“以前你没这么高的。”Bucky说。  
  
“我长了九十多年呢。”Steve轻笑了一声。  
  
“这么巧，我也是。”Bucky用手环抱住丈夫。  
  
“真难得，这世上还有一个跟我有相同遭遇的人。”Steve捧住Bucky的脸，带着万分的虔诚吻了吻他的额头。  
  
“我说过会陪你到时间的尽头，我这人一向很守信用。”Bucky主动吻了Steve的双唇，“我等这个可等了八十多年。”  
  
浅吻很快发展成为唇齿之间的辗转碾磨，超级士兵和冬日战士之间的吻比普通人更持久。Steve逐渐占据了上风，他伸手扣住Bucky的腰，将他压向自己，Bucky露在外面的铁臂有些冰冰凉的，但是他不在乎。  
  
Bucky想把胳膊往后撤，却被Steve用另一只空闲的手抓住了手腕。他以为自己很大力气，可惜只是被Steve迈前一步直接压在了门上。  
  
Bucky想说什么，但是Steve贴在他脖颈上，叹着气说了一句，“什么也别说。”喷吐出的气息吹在耳朵里又湿又暖的感觉让他觉得腿脚一阵发软。  
  
Steve提前捞住了他，“我不敢想象我们等了这么久。”他像叹息一样地低声说，声音里带着情欲的沙哑。  
  
“以前主动的人明明是我。”Bucky扬起了嘴角，随着铁臂里的机械响动，他反压住Steve的手，用力吻了一下对方的脸颊，发出清脆的一声“啵”，将Steve向后推倒在床上。  
  
“你是指面对姑娘们吗？”Steve躺在那儿用手肘把自己的上半身撑起来。  
  
“不，”Bucky习惯性地用舌头慢慢扫过下唇，他干脆利落地脱掉了礼服衬衫，“你没发现，无论你在哪招惹了坏家伙，我都能第一时间找到你吗？我甚至邀请你同居！”  
  
“天啊，我有没有说过，你舔嘴的这个习惯超性感。”Steve一把将Bucky拉上床，然后翻身按住他。  
  
“我喜欢你用‘超性感’这个词。”Bucky笑了。  
  
Steve的脸颊泛起了潮红，但是他的右手依然温柔地摩挲着Bucky的脸颊，大拇指从Bucky红润的嘴唇上拂过，食指滑过对方凸起的喉结，最后停留在左胸上缓缓地打着圈。  
  
“你是故意的。”Bucky嘟囔着，不安地扭了两下，他用右手按上Steve的胸口，“你还穿着衣服，这不公平。”是的，他尽量把左手摊在床上，只是用力抓紧了床单。  
  
“你不想尝试一下亲自动手的感觉？”Steve笑了，不是美国队长牌温暖人心的笑容，而是从Steve还是个很瘦小的男孩起就独有的笑容，他蓝色的眼睛里满是爱意。  
  
Bucky试图用一只手帮Steve解扣子，却被抓住了，“不，我要你用双手帮我脱。”  
  
“该死的你犯规！”Bucky听见Steve拉长了最后一个字的音节，忍不住打了个颤。  
  
“来吧，Bucky，我不是个玻璃娃娃，以前不是，现在更不是，我想你一定比谁都清楚。”Steve拉过他的左手一起放在自己胸前。  
  
Bucky小心翼翼又颤抖着双手终于把Steve剥干净的时候他才意识到自己憋了多久的呼吸，而这一切都被Steve看在眼里。最后一件衣服从Steve的腰间滑下去的同时，他俯下身去重新捕捉到了Bucky的嘴唇，与之前激烈的拥吻不同，这一次更温柔更绵长更坚定。Bucky的双手抵在他胸前，一边冰冷一边温暖，这让Steve的心口感到一阵钝痛，但是没关系，他会将Bucky的所有部分都捂暖。  
  
Steve将一只手探下去，两人已经完全挺立起来的地方正在不自觉地互相摩擦，Steve将他们全部包裹在自己的手心里有节奏地上下撸动着，这让Bucky在接吻的同时从喉间发出一阵阵呜咽声，胯部忍不住地往Steve的手里挺送，那地方正不断地发出让人面红耳赤的声音。  
  
Bucky在Steve手里抽搐了几下，便喘息着射在了两人的腹部。  
  
“噢……”Bucky用手捂住脸，“我从来没想到会……”  
  
“看着我。”Steve拉开他的手，“我也想看着你。”他往前挪了几下，伸长了手臂拉开床头柜的抽屉，想要找个套，但是他还看见了一瓶全新的润滑剂，用金红色的缎带扎了一个礼花。来自Tony Stark的贴心新婚礼物，Steve忍不住笑了。  
  
“哦，我刚才还在外面揍了他。”Bucky遗憾地说，他也看见了。  
  
“为了什么？”Steve微笑着拧开瓶盖，往手上挤了一部分。  
  
“他拿我们俩打赌。”Bucky嘴角下弯，这是他惯常用来表达不开心的表情。  
  
“哈哈，那就是Stark！”Steve大笑起来。  
  
Bucky还想说什么，这时候Steve沾着润滑剂的手指抵在了他的下半身穴口上，他除了吞口水，别的什么也做不了。  
  
适应对两个人来说都是一段漫长的时间，直到Bucky再也忍不住了，“干脆点，Rogers！”  
  
“你叫我什么？”Steve扬了扬眉毛，他的三根手指正在Bucky的体内翻搅，让对方不停地发出尖锐短促的呼吸声，仰起更加绯红的脸。  
  
“你还在等什么？”Bucky曲起膝盖蹭了蹭直直地挺立着翘在Steve小腹上的家伙，这让一直在用全部的美国队长忍耐力的超级士兵发出一声低吼。“我喜欢看你这样。”Bucky说着有意地舔了自己的嘴唇，只不过比起无意识的举动，这次更缓慢而诱惑。  
  
为了回应这个，Bucky能感觉的史蒂夫滚烫的一部分正抵在自己的入口处，由于紧张，他滑过了几次，这让Bucky期待地几乎痉挛了。  
  
“不行换我……”Bucky气急败坏地刚说出几个字就感到自己被缓慢填满了，这种饱胀感让后半句话最后变成了一声绵长的呻吟。  
  
“你还想说什么？”Steve自己也忍不住喘息着，被爱人紧致地包围着的感觉让他的大脑一阵充血。  
  
“快……用力操我。”Bucky咬着牙。  
  
这句话让Steve完全失了控，他抓紧Bucky的腰部，用4倍的马力将自己不断地撞击进对方的深处。当他顶到Bucky的敏感点上时，棕发的男人尖叫了一声，全身颤抖。他用力挺起身勾住Steve的脖子，双脚盘在对方的腰间，把他拉到自己的胸口上。  
  
这个姿势让他们之间的距离更近了，也令Steve更深了，Bucky倒吸着气大脑一片空白。  
  
  
  
“Sir，您欠了Dr.Banner 20块。”这是Tony宿醉在沙发上醒来后听见的第一句话，来自他的AI管家。  
  
“为什么？”Tony的大脑还处在一片混乱之中。  
  
“您昨晚十分不道德地用Captain和Master Barnes的私人细节与大家打赌。”Jarvis的语气中带着指责，太明显了，他都没有去掩盖的意思。  
  
“哇哦！”Tony犹豫地说，接着他发现了什么，“等等，你是怎么判断我输了的？”  
  
“因为今天早上Captain如往常一样起床后，就去厨房没收了您的咖啡。” Tony发出了一声悲叹。  
  
  
  
-END-


End file.
